TFA: Deals With Our Devils
by abcd12344321
Summary: During the episode of transformers animated the elite guard optimus dies at the hands of Megatron, only to meet the Devil after death and is presented with an offer that he cannot refuse. Now he has a second chance in life to avenge his death, but not as a cybertronian but as a monster, a bounty hunter for Hell itself. How will the elite guard react? How will cybertron react?
1. Chapter 1

Deals with Our Devils

A Transformers animated fanfic

Disclaimer:

Transformers animated and all related media belongs to Hasbro and is created by Hasbro. All other media belongs to their respective owners.

I don't own anything, I'm just writing this to get ideas and brainstorms out of my head so I can focus on other things. As simple as that.

For every idea there is an alternate universe, and for every alternant universe there is a core of realities that all of which branch out from, for if there is a core there is an ultimate evil in it just as much as there is an ultimate good. A dark side of the coin that is reality we perceive working ever in the shadows of all that is corruptible, then it is set loose on the grief of our souls.

This will be a multi segment story arch that will include violence and some gore, you have been warned.

* * *

This shall be a crossover series with other series from the darker side of the multiverse, such as Dante's Inferno, Hellsing, Attack on Titan, Castlevania, and others.

* * *

Chapter 1: An After Death Meeting

Optimus didn't know where he was when he opened his optics to an endless void the only exception of such was a small dimly lit fire in the darkness. He couldn't see beyond the fire or anything else before the fire. Only that it was a small light in the seemingly endless oblivion. The first thing he remembered was fighting with megatron then megatron's cannon pointed at his face and the terrified expressions of sari, bumblebee, and bulkhead, prowl and ratchet, as megaton's cannon powered up. Then the shocked expressions of ultra magnus and even sentinel prime as they were getting ready to cry out something which he couldn't hear as the world slowed down.

He also saw Lugnut, starscream and Blitswing who stopped what they were doing for a brief moment and watched with a combination of amusement and surprise as they watched what transpired, not that they haven't seen autoboots die on the battlefield, just they hadn't expected megatron to go all out on a young mech like this. It was both aw inspiring and shocking at the same time.

Optimus felt himself falling into the abyss as the flashes of memory kicked in. He could have sworn that he saw a fire of evil in megatron's optics as the memory progressed, but more than that, utter disappointment, disappointment that said that optimus was below his use of time, that said that he hoped for more of a fight from Optimus.

He felt the need to cry out in the cold dark but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried the voice died in his vocal processor before it began. He was just floating there in the dark, watching as the memory went on and on. A slave to the memory of tragedy. He…couldn't be dead, he can't be? Could he?

He then remembered, Megatron fired, there was an exploding headache then he woke up hear. However, this wasn't right, this was a fearful dark place. It wasn't at all like what he was expecting. And other that that If he was dead how was he still thinking. How was he still seeing hearing and doing all the other stuff that allowed him to exist. Dead autoboots aren't aware of there surroundings. So, what was this? It didn't make sense.

It was then that he sensed a presence, something was in the expanse with him. Something that made his servos crawl. Something that didn't feel right. Something dark and unnatural. It was then that a voice spoke from the darkness in a slick authoritative voice that he could have sworn came from an earth snake and was like ice.

" **Well hello there, Optimus, it's so good to finally meet you oh weary soul".** Optimus franticly moved his optics from side to side, for he had a million questions racing through his mind. Who was this, how did he know his name, where was he, why was he here? He didn't respond, how could he in this life sucking abyss where he couldn't move or speak.

" **Oh, that's right I almost forgot, your already dead so it might be a bit difficult to move and speak, no worries I can take care of that".** As soon as the unknown being said that optimus felt a jolt run through his systems that made his servos flex. At the same time he lightly landed on a flat rigged surface, after a moment he looked down to see himself no longer floating but standing on a flat gravelly, ash covered surface with streaks of yellow that he could only guess was a sulfuric compound. Frankly he didn't know what it was. Optimus looked to around for the source of the voice, but couldn't find the being that spoke to him. **"See much better isn't it"** , the voice spoke again.

Fear gripped the young mech as he spun around only to find the same nothingness. Only bare ground. "who's there"? optimus asked the void. "Show yourself". After a brief moment it spoke back. **"Well if you insist"** , the voice said with slight amusement.

Out of the darkness a shadowy figure emerged, the figure itself looked like the shadow of a giant human man with details of a business suit and a tie on his upper torso and business pants on the bottom. The shadow had one blue glowing eye on the left and a red one on the right. It also had a third eye with a yellow five-pointed star in the center shape of an equally yellow glowing eye tattoo. Optimus couldn't make out any other facial features besides the eyes. All of this wasn't the most unusual part, the most unusual part was the figure was the same size as optimus.

" **Well…the first question to what your question is, "no", you're not dreaming".** Optimus blinked his optics in surprise, **"And the other answer is yes, what you saw was real, which means you're dead".** This visibly made Optimus shake. **"Now I can have a long conversation about the reason you're in a place such as this and why you haven't gone to your respective cybertronian afterlife but it would be a waste of time compared to the winds of eternity…. that being said I'm a business man and I have a proposition for you.**

Optimus eyed the dark figure suspiciously, "I don't even know who or what you are or where I am and you expect me to make a deal with you like some black-market thug. **"Honestly no I don't",** the being replied. **"But there are three things you want more than anything in all the universe" … "The first is the ability to be recognized by all of cybertronian as a mighty warrior like you've always wanted and have the powers to surpass all your foes, the second is vengeance against megatron who killed you and all those who tormented you over the stellar cycles".**

Optimus felt uneasy, sure he was no fan of megatron or sentinel since all the strife and pain he had to endure because of them, and the fact that one of them killed him by blowing his head off, but he still saw sentinel as a friend despite all he put him through since his court martial. That in turn ruined his lifelong dream, and cost him the one he loved only to have her return as a decepticon who hated him. After another moment of silence optimus realized something then spoke up, "you said three", "what's the third"?

The entity smiled which only added to its creepy dimer. **"I can give you the love of Elita One".** Optimus's optics widened slightly…" Elita". Optimus said in a low whisper. **"Yes Optimus, think about it you get the girl, you get recognition, you get the promotion, you get to be the hero, and the chance to live again.** At this point Optimus was viewing his options and reflecting on his life choices, he always regretted not gaining back her trust and wished she would ever love him back the same way he loved her , but he didn't like being blackmailed and tempted in this way, then again he could use this opportunity to gain information on his end

What happens if I refuse, Optimus said, the entities eyes seemed to glow with slight joy which only unnerved Optimus further. **"...Then you stay dead, and stay down here for all eternity".** Silence gripped the void. "You said something about powers, what powers will I have"? Optimus asked nervously. **"First off, you will have power over light, darkness, fire, heat, strength, regeneration, acids, invulnerability, shapeshifting, speed, teleportation, energies as well as forms of matter, gravity, near invincibility, power over the dark creatures of night, the ability to become stronger after every fight, knowledge of all that is, and last but not least, the ability of digestive absorption, to copy that which you consume".** Optimus was at a loss for words. What kind of entity could bestow such power? Also what kind of price would be paid if he accepted?

"Lests say, for the sake of argument". Optimus said. "That I accept this offer". "What kind of price would I pay"? **"...you become my assassin, returning those who escaped this place to wreck havoc on the universe to face their punishment for leaving without permission, as well as those who revel in the misery of others, Megatron is an example".** The entity stated.

Optimus was in thought, the chance to correct all his wrongs and to live up to all he ever wanted to be. A second chance in life and a chance to bring justice against Megatron for all the lives he destroyed. Then there's the fact that he could win back Elita's friendship. It was to good a deal to pass up, and what were his other options? After contemplating this Optimus made the decision. ...Then...yes. Imidiatly after he said that he was engulfed in a fiery light then he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

TFA: Deals With Our Devils, Chapter 2: A Dark Knowledge Bestowed

It was hell, just utter hell. Optimus was in hell. He never could have imagined this hell existed even in death. What the entity failed to mention is that in order for one to inherit all the abilities he mentioned they would have to spend several eternities in the pit, and not just any pit. The pit that all evil springs forth. It made the entity revel in delight just imagining Optimus having a look of pure terror on his faceplate as he was burned, torn, ripped, and cut into pieces in the darkest despair of the realms both natural and unnatural.

Mortals of all that is seen and unseen have had an unnatural fear of all dark and unnatural places of our realm, they knew that there is something after death that on one side is darker than anything known. His metallic skin was constantly being melted off as he hung in a dark pit by chains that bound him. For every breath he took it incinerated his vents to the point where they shattered.

How long did he stay there? One-hundred thousand years, five-hundred thousand years, an eternity? He lost count after a while so it didn't really matter. He went crazy with laughter a few times, then he went sane again, right before going mad with a flurry of emotions and clawing his own face off. Oh, and he heard secrets that were never supposed to be told, for his earth was not the only universe just as that universe of universes was not the only multiverse. There were hundreds of millions if not thousands of billions of earths each with their own universe.

Some earths were primitive and others were drastically advanced. Each world had alternant versions of their own creatures that grew in power and ability as time went on. This revelation was hell in on itself, but the worst of it all is the fact that there is no stopping those like megatron from wreaking havoc on the realms, unless you were willing to kill. That is the one decision that so few seemed to be able to make.

It was this point that optimus broke and that broken shell that he called a processor became a void for all the travesties to unfold in, and it was then that his time has now come to exist again. For he was no longer a mortal but a monster. A cursed soul meant to hunt down those evil entities and bring punishment upon them.

Then he awoke from death.


	3. Chapter 3

TFA: Deals With Our Devils, Chapter 3: That's Not Possible!

Energon blood oozed out of the now headless optimus with chunks of metal littered about. After a brief moment the lifeless body fell backwards with a loud. "CLANG"! All eyes were on the killed and the killer, both autoboot and decepticon alike. Blitswing and Lugnut had amused and admirable looks on their faces, while ultra magnus and sentinel had tragic looks on their face-plates. Off to the side bumblebee was on his knees with Energon tears on his face while sari had her hands over her mouth in shock.

Rachet, prowl and bulkhead were shocked beyond belief, too much so to even move. Jazz couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know Optimus personally but he struck him as an honest bot in the short time he knew him.

However, the decepticon leader also known as Megatron was still standing there with his cannon smoking and glowing red hot. After a moment of silence, he lowered his cannon for cooldown and stood there. After a brief moment he looked down with a downsizing look at Optimus's corpse and whispered, "…Pitiful…. Somehow that stuck the worst blow to the remaining autoboots.

He then turned to ultra magnus and sentinel prime and started walking towards them getting prepared to continue with the battle despite the loss of one of their own. Lugnut and Blitswing themselves got ready in response to their master, while Optimus's crew was to terrified to move. Megatron pointed his cooled down weapon at ultra magnus. Suddenly their attention was directed past him as was Optimus's team past Lugnut and Blitswing. "What are they looking at"? Megatron, Lugnut and Blitswing thought. They slowly turned their heads. Their optics widened to the brim with shock and slight fear.

Optimus's corpse burst into a pillar of flame that shot up sixty feet in the air. A demonic skull like face formed for a brief moment from the said flames that bore its teeth in a rigid expression of furry. They could feel the emitting heat emitting from Optimus, like a raging volcano. It was so powerful in fact it leveled several buildings behind it. As soon as it came it disappeared. Leaving behind only Optimus's corps that was blackened by the ash.

Then something happened that was beyond any of them. Optimus's corps shattered like glass as a new black entity stood for all to see. "…Impossible…". Lugnut muttered under a whisper. "…Unconceivable…". Blitswing said with his scientific face. Megatron had an equally shocked expression as he muttered. "That's not possible".

Before them was a black version of optimus prime with some gray at the joints and windshield as well as an omega symbol on his right shoulder that glowed red while his left shoulder held a cross symbol that glowed blue, like searing coals from a fresh fire. There were other symbols on his upper chest just above his windshield that glowed with an equally red-hot aurora. The far-right symbol looked bat with an arrow through its heart and a dove in its claws. The second from the far right was an image of lighting striking a mortal man with a larger man behind him that had a grotesque mouth, the one in the middle was nine dragon symbols in one circling around a dragon being struck down by a cross. The one behind the right symbol looked like a skull faced sword that was pointed down, then finally the right symbol was a advanced looking helmet with a visor that had a double barrel shotgun pointed downwards at a demonic skull.

Everyone was silent. How could this be possible? Megatron found his optics looking at Optimus's, but, they were not optics, no, they were actual eyes, like an earth rattlesnake only they were blood red. It was then that Megatron felt something that he thought he would never feel from another being.

Fear.

Utter, untamable.

Fear.

Then in a split moment to fast for anyone in that universe to follow. Optimus was in front of Megatron. Time seemed to slow down as everyone turned their heads back to the sides to catch up. Then, before megatron could look down, …BAM! A mighty sonic boom blasted in everyone's ears and head phones.


	4. Chapter 4

TFA: Deals With Our Devils, Filler 1: The Marks and Meanings Behind them

 **When the entity known as the devil gave optimus his abilities he said that he would have power over the dark creatures of old, that means that he would have some of the abilities of the evil entities in the multiverse. However, he can only activate up to three marks at a time.**

 **The omega symbol on his right shoulder symbolizes the Greek god Zeus, and Zeus aka Alex mercer from the prototype games. However, it takes a lot out of him, and he starts to go crazy with emotions of hunger, rage, and bloodlust at times. He can change his appearance of that which he consumes and mimic abilities.**

 **The bat mark with an arrow through its heart represents vampirism, with abilities of alucard from Hellsing and Dracula from Castlevania. Although he is weakened by sunlight and a steak through his spark. He can levitate, control darkness, fly, and have enhanced speed and strength.**

 **The symbol of a man being stuck by lightning is symbolic of titan shifting abilities from the attack on titan universe, however he can only activate one every five minutes.**

 **The dragon symbol is the nine circles and torments of hell with the serpent at the center of all of them, this represents Dante's inferno, ("The anime not the game"). He can form a templar fashioned sword, a reaper scythe, a devil's whip, and a fiery pitchfork.**

 **The mark of the sword symbol is basically the devil may cry insignia of date's sword rebellion. He can gain weapons from fallen, higher class demons and entities, as well as activate devil trigger. However, he is weakened to more powerful demon's auroras unless he defeats them in hand to hand combat.**

 **The visor symbol is the doom marine's essence from the game doom. He can gain armor, speed, strength, and regeneration, but goes out of control at times.**

 **The cross symbol is the one symbol that the devil didn't assign to Optimus. This symbol gives him some holy powers like an archangel knight. He can rain fire down from the sky, blind enemies with pure light, and fight on equal footing with those like the heralds of unicrn. However it doesn't last long, only about a minute or two at most.**


	5. Chapter 5

TFA: Deals With Our Devils, Chapter 5: Lugnut's P.O.V.

By the time autobot and decepticon turned there heads to the source of the mighty sonic, "BOOM", they saw Optimus, but no megatron. Bumblebee, and starscream were the first to notice that his fist was lazily stretched out in front of him, and it was actually glowing, not glowing as in energy they realized, but glowing as in the punch was so powerful it heated his hand to the point of high temperatures. It was actually sizzling.

Did they dare to look around? Everyone present lost their breath at what they saw next.

Megatron was thrown back a quarter mile through the cityscape, apparently smashed through several buildings in the process, leaving only holes in the structures shaped as megatron with spider web cracks in the wake of devastation. Optimus lowered his fist causing silence.

Lugnut's point of view;

Lugnut was one of megatron's more powerful forces in the time he was a decepticon. He in fact was the most loyal and devoted to megatron in a long time, this should have been an outrage, it should have been an act worthy of death by his own hands, but this...Cyber-...no, Cybertronian was a title given to a being that was still bound to making mistakes and suffering weaknesses, it knew fear in the face of megatron or even shock at least. This, "thing", however didn't follow such. It was too well organized, too Perfect, too...emotionless. He couldn't conceive what happened to make this monstrosity, but he knew, it may walk like one of them, but that was no cybertronian...

Starscream's P.O.V.

He blinked and started backing away to find a building to hide under, but he was carful not to make any noise to save his own hide. slowly and surly he made his way behind a chunk on rubble and peeked out, if he knew fear, it was right in front of them, and it wasn't about to stop...


	6. Chapter 6

TFA: Deals With Our Devils, Chapter 6: Blitswing's P.O.V.

Blitswing was an unusual individual that hade three faces in one, each represented three different things. There was a tough version, an insane version, and a scientific version. Each one had a purpose, and a role to play in his personality. Currently his processor had one setting on it, that was his scientific mode, yet how much he tried to rationalize what had transpired he couldn't. He knew everything about the framework of cybertronians.

Some were big, some were small, some were strong, some were weak, but one thing was a fact, when the head was destroyed they would be dead whether or not their spark was in tact. After all the body couldn't survive without the brain. He saw the young mech go down himself only to be risen up in a pillar of flames, and his color and designs were completely changed. It just wasn't possible.

Then the bot did another impossible feat. He moved so fast that not even his scanners could pick him up. By the time he managed to turn around in shock and recover from the blast of sound, there was only the young autobot where megatron stood. Not to mention that his fist was red hot. That was an impossibility in on itself. He looked around with a slight shaking sensation he didn't know he had.

"That's unfathomable"... He thought to himself. Megatron was apparently blown through half the buildings in the city from what he could see. The fact was, ...he was terrified beyond belief of the thing he was looking at, and he was scared witless.


	7. Chapter 7

p align="center"I AM A CHRISTAIN AND I AM PROUD OF MY FAITH, HOWEVER, I CAN ONLY SPEAK FOR MYSELF, FOR FREEDOM OF RELIGION IS UP TO ANY VIEWER AS WELL AS THEIR VIEWS OF SUCH. FREEDOM OF SPEACH AND RELIGION AND SUCH./p  
p align="center"br /p  
p align="center"br /IF I END UP DOING SOMTHING THAT OFFENDS YOU IN THIS STORY I DEEPLY APOLIGISE AND I AM WILLING TO LISTEN TO FEEDBACK FROM YOU THE AUDIENCE IF I END UP DOING SUCH PLEASE LET ME KNOW AS SOON AS POSSIBLE SO I CAN MAKE CHANGES IMIDIATLY, I DO NOT WANT TO CAUSE CONFLICT AND I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU THE VIEWERS FOR SUPPORT AND CREATIVITY/p  
p align="center"/p  
p align="center"br /I DO NOT WANT TO FORCE ANYONE INTO MY RELIGION SO I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT FAIR TO ALL /THAT BEING SAID I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME CREATIVE IDEAS FOR EVERY CHAPTER, I ALSO WILL TRY MY BEST TO BE RESPECTFUL OF ANY RELIGION, FAITH, ETHNISITY, PLACE OF ORIGIN, AND INDIVIDUAL LIFE WHICH WE HAVE BEEN BESTOWED. I ALSO ENCOURAGE OTHERS TO DO SObr /THAT BEING SAID I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN DURRING EACH AR,C SEGMENT, CHAPTER, AND STORY THAT I SHALL /SUCH AS WHAT MONSTERS HE SHOULD FACE, WHAT HELLSPON HE SHOULD ROUND UP AND SEND HOME, CHARACTER INTERACTIONS AND CHARACTER RESPONCES./p  
p align="center"/p  
p align="center"br /THE VERSION OF HELL IN THIS STORY DOS'NT HAVE BABIES IN LIMBO BECAUSE WHEN A CHILD DIES AS YOUNG AS THAT THEY SHALL BE INOCENT OF SIN BECAUSE THEY WERE HELPLESS IN LIFE AND NEVER ACTED ON SIN SO GOD PROTECTS THEM WITH ALL HIS RITOUSNESS, GOODNESS AND GRACE. ALONG WITH THE INOCENSE OF THOSE WHO PRACTICE HOPE, HAPPYNESS, VIGILENCE IN THE FACE OF EVIL, JUSTICE IN DOING WHAT IS COUNCHESLY RIGHT, AND RANDOM ACTS OF GOODNESS/GRACE/KINDNESS./p  
p align="center"/p  
p align="center"br /IN THIS STORY EVERY DEITY IS REAL WHEATHER THEY ARE SOME SPACE ALIEN, EXTRA DIMENTIONAL BEING, RACE, BEING THAT HAD UNATURAL LIMITAIONS THAT SET THEMSELVES UP TO BE GODS TO RULE, OR EVEN A FEW DEMONS POSING AS GODS, LIKE DAGON, BAAL, OR YOU KNOW THOSE ANCIENT DEVIL GODS THAT WERE INCREADIBLY EVIL AND BLASPHEMUS AS COMPARED TO OTHERS./p  
p align="center"THE EXSEPTION WILL BE A BRIEF MENTION OF GOD AT A FEW POINTS IN THE STORY SO ITS FAIR TO EVERYONE, I'LL LEAVE IT UP TO THE INTERPRETATION OF THE VIEWER./p  
p align="center"br /THIS STORY WILL INCLUDE FALLEN ANGELS AND THE DEVIL, WHO RULES OVER THEM AND IS PRETTY MUCH THE ONE WHO MAKES NASTY/UNGODLY/REPULSIVE/WICKED STUFF HAPPEN IN THE MULTIVERSE. WHICH HE DOES SO BY INTRODUCING PRIDE AND SIN. WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO IT YOU CANT TRUST HIM EVEN WHEN HE ISNT LYING BECAUSE HE USES THE SAD SIDE OF TRUTH TO GET TO US WHEN ITS NOT WHAT WE ALWAYS WANT. WHICH CAN LEAD TO DOUBT AND DISSAPOINTMENT AS WELL AS DOWNCAST WHICH LEADS INTO AN INFINITE CYCLE OF SIN AND DOUBTING WEAKNESS THAT IN TURN BREAKS DOWN THE HEART AND MIND./p  
p align="center"WOULD LIKE TO HEAR ABOUT HOW HE MAULS HIS UNGODLY ENIMIES AS WELL AS WHAT ORIGINAL MONSTER ENIMIES HE SHOULD FACE. LIKE DEMONS AND KAIJU, AND DONT WORRY HE WILL GET A BONUS AFTER EVERY VICTORY SUCH AS DEVIL WEAPONS, POWERS, AND ABILITIES/TOOLS./p 


	8. Chapter 8

TFA: Deals With Our Devils, Chapter 8: A Life Payed in Blood

Optimus stood there for a few seconds staring onward towards the city with ruined buildings like a statue. His black frame seemed to have shadows over his face, blocking it from view with the exception of the red orbs with slits he had fore optics. The orbs glowed in the shadow of his face. he then leaned over to the side and back still looking down with an equally shadowy face for only a split second as he pulled his balanced weight to the left suddenly.

he shot off like a bullet that took him headed towards Blitzwing. his team barely had enough time to duck and roll before he reached Blitzwing he jumped at a height that was twenty feet with his arm pulled back into a fist. Then he swung it forward..."Now most cybertronians were mildly strong during their combat training and can push their limits if their mind and servos are in the right place", and Blitzwing was a stronger bot with heavy armor and weapons. Not quite as large as some other decepticons and not as fortified, ...but when this punch made contact...!

Whoever said judge a bot by how strong he seemed to be. ("Or how big they get")...

Optimus literally punched him right through the left side of his chest barely missing spark with a mighty, ear popping, CLLLLAAAANNG! Almost immediately after this he continued to tear into the chest piece of Blitzwing who was screaming in agony all the way through his shoulder and mounted cannon. Optimus practically ripped it off a moment later tearing metal and having energon blood spewing into a fountain that covered a nearby building.

His team was at a loss for words and their oil rations, because bulkhead and bumblebee had to block their mouth areas from hurling their morning oil.

Ratchet was a medic after all and he knew that that much damage was fatal. He wanted to understand what had happened to make him so viscous all of a sudden and to change into that thing! Optimus was noble bot, but this thing had no mercy, no restraint it was even worse than the wars of cybertron, "For this wasn't a fight it was an execution". a savageness that gave the old bot the chills. "And what about those optics", ratchet thought to himself. they were more like a bloodshot earth snakes eyes. The only thing he saw in them was a ravenous hunger to consume, maim, and kill.

Because of the amount of fluids that had been lost made Blitzwing's head to spin in a unified scream as his left arm smashed to the ground. But it was what transpired next that left a nasty image in everyone's mind. Optimus bit into Blitswing's crevice on his neck, "then"...he ripped up with the light showing in his face revealing sharp fangs for teeth like protrusions, rather, whatever cybertronians had for teeth. ripping out his spark in the process. The sphere was covered and dripping in energon blood, but before it could go out optimus grabbed it in both hands around it who then let go of Blitzwing's head, ..."AND BIT INTO IT"!... Draining the life from it!

Sentinel Prime, Jazz, and especially Ultra Magnus were horrified at what just transpired! Whatever this thing was, it wasn't even a living creature. It was a monster, in the metal.

The only question was which decepticon next...

 **/**

 **"so guys...um... I hope your not mad about Blitzwing's death",**

 **"But", he's not truly gone he's kind of a piece of optimus now, kind of like new amplified abilities/memories/companion now which optimus can access at any time. We just won't see it until later.**


	9. Chapter 9

TFA: Deals with Our Devils, Chapter 9: Departure

Ultra-magnus and sentinel prime had seen a lot in their days, but nothing could have prepared them for what they saw the recently downed autobot did. Surviving after what would kill most bots was scary enough but bursting into flames and sending megatron sky high was terrifying.

The energon covered optimus let go of Blitzwing spark from his jaws letting it fall to the rubble with a, clang! noise. Like a hungry predator that was done feeding. Fresh from the kill.

Sentinel noticed sharp teeth like abrasions like an organics jaws that subsided in Optimus's mouth plate when he let go of Blitzwing's spark chamber.

"Optimus"? Sari said in shock.

Optimus didn't reply. He simply stood his dark form upright looking onwards in the distance. Then with a gust of wind that went by he started walking away, without saying anything. What could be said. He didn't look back as sentinel and ultra magnus or at his friends as they cried for him to stop, but kept on walking away. With every step he took he reflected on what he did to a bot he never would have thought of before he died.

The shouting was louder now, but he persisted forward, even when ultra magnus demanded he turn around and jazz had to hold his friends back that tried to move he kept moving forward.

Then as the construction robots and police started to show up optimus walked behind a dark corner as he disappeared leaving his scared friends and comrades behind.


	10. Chapter 10

TFA: Deals with our Devils; Chapter Ten: Alpha Trion's warning

Back on cybertron Alpha Trion was currently working on some experiment that he was working on for a while in his lab. He was trying to see if it was possible to make better energon sources grow in more remote locations. After a few minutes of silence, he couldn't help but feel in his servo's that he was being watched, but he had sensor's set up in his lab so no-one would end up sneaking into his lab and steel some research. However, that feeling that was still there. He tried to shake the feeling but it wouldn't go away.

He turned his head towards the shadow in his lab only to meet a dark figure that seemed to blend into the darkness around it.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Alpha Trion said with some demand in his voice.

The dark figure didn't say anything but instead seemed to pull up a dark looking giant combat knife with some sharp abrasions on the edges and chains leading to and disappearing into the arm. Then again, he couldn't see that clearly so it must have been his imagination. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something, "sinister", about this individual, it moved to perfectly, to rigged, like it crawled out of a dark pit somewhere that was filled with all sorts of dark creatures the universe could produce.

"Well, speak up"! He demanded.

"Speak up", "that's ironic" … The dark figure spoke, while waving around his blade in his hand like it was a toy with zero self-regard for his own safety making Alpha Trion's optics blink in surprise, there was something familiar about its voice. "I once spoke up", "on a planet with my two friends", "I said it wasn't safe to go there", "But they didn't listen", "and once everything went south they pinned all the blame on me", Alpha Trion's processor was causing his face to make an expression in realization as to who was in his lab. "And no one was there to shield me from the self-destructive path that was humiliation and lack of pity that dammed me in the end". He spoke as he stood up in the shadows. Alpha Trion took a step back.

"But who am I to complain, it only cost me the hunk of metal that is my head, and the little bit of electricity that we all called a spark". It said with slight humor in his voice.

Alpha Trion was getting nervous by the second as the dark figure stood up and waved the blade by its chains in circles with an eerie effect to the movement. Like he didn't mind if it cut his arm off.

"Of course, if you didn't put me online in the first place this wouldn't have happened".

Alpha Trion was backed up against the wall now, he couldn't make sense of it, his sensors were picking up no life sign's and zero information on his body-makeup. He was like a ghost. "It wasn't physically possible".

"Just for heads up, I'm going to give you a warning".

…SHANK!

Alpha Trion's optics turned to the right, …impaled in the wall was the pure black blade with the rattling chain connected to the handle. He slowly moved his optics forward, standing there was someone he thought he would never see again, albeit he had a dark color to his armor and red optics that looked organic.

Then he was gone, like he wasn't even there to begin with along with the chain and blade. He just vanished before his optics into a shadowy mist.

Alpha Trion collapsed to the floor with absolutely no strength left.

For the longest time he watched the shadows until the next cycle.

Finally, he found his words, and with them he said…

Optimus…..?


	11. Chapter 11

TFA: Deals with our Devils; Filler

 **Ok guys I think its time for an update. Before optimus goes on a rampage in his universe he's going to travel the multiverse to run some errands as well as collect his abilities from those he consumes and destroys to build up his stamina to take on those that cause injustices in the multiverse.**

 **And let's face it, optimus has gone bat-crazy-nuts so why not have a good laugh every now and again, but yeah, he's still crazy from conflicting and damaging memories, so let's hope that your favorite characters stay good and safe. …. or maybe not…. if their bad. One thing he can do is change his size, mass, and shape, so he's going to be a human sometimes…. Sometimes.**

 **What's the worst that could happen**


	12. Chapter 12

TFA: Deals with our Devils; Filler

 **Ok guys I think its time for an update. Before optimus goes on a rampage in his universe he's going to travel the multiverse to run some errands as well as collect his abilities from those he consumes and destroys to build up his stamina to take on those that cause injustices in the multiverse. But that's for later.**

 **And let's face it, optimus has gone bat-crazy-nuts so why not have a good laugh every now and again, but yeah, he's still crazy from conflicting and damaging memories, so let's hope that your favorite characters stay good and safe. …. or maybe not…. if their bad. One thing he can do is change his size, mass, and shape, so he's going to be a human sometimes…. Sometimes.**

 **What's the worst that could happen**


End file.
